


You Need a Pirate King

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance Festival, Bad Jokes, M/M, Mamamoo ensemble - Freeform, Mentioned Blackpink, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Party, Pickles - Freeform, Pirates, Ren fest, Renaissance Faires, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yunho sells pickles, my first time writing smutty things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: “Remind me to try your pickle later.”Yunho winked back, grinning. “Make sure you can handle it.”~~~Yunho thought he had it all figured out. He could flirt, make bad jokes, and get paid to be at the Renaissance Festival. He didn't intend to have his breath stolen by the new pirate crew member.





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent work I have ever written. 
> 
> I'm having so much fun, and I hope you do too!

Yunho leaned against his cart, taking in the last few moments of quiet. He looked down, double-checking his vest and trousers for creases and stains. Not that it mattered, it was too late to do anything about it now. Any second now, the cannon would fire, signaling the opening of the first day of the 22nd season of the Pewter Renaissance Festival. It was Yunho’s second year working the faire, and he was excited to be back. He had moved up in the world, from cooking turkey legs in a blazing hot kitchen last season, to roaming the lanes with his own pickle cart, and he was beyond ready. He had spent the past week coming up with pickle-related puns, and he couldn’t wait to use them. Plus, he got to take home half of the money he made, so that was a huge motivator.

The main cast of actors were welcoming the crowd gathered outside. Yunho thought back to the years that he had spent in that crowd, escaping from all the problems of the modern world by going back to a time of royalty, knights, peasants, and pirates. All without giving up the luxury of indoor plumbing, mind you. Yunho wasn’t about to use a bedpan if he didn’t have to.

He looked around and easily spotted several of the friends he had made last year. Jihyo looked stunning in her tightly-laced violet satin overbust corset and layers of lilac skirts. She was once again the face of the _Fancy Fae_ clothing shop, and also helped with wardrobe management for the food vendors. She had literally squealed when Yunho had showed up with fading aqua hair. Though not very period-appropriate, it made him much more fun to outfit. Instead of the neutral palette he had worn last season, he was now in cool tones of blue, green, and hints of gold accents. Today he was decked in a loose white shirt, navy trousers that ended mid-calf, and a vest that was patterned in blue and green pastels. Nothing too extravagant.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun were easy to spot. They had landed roles as washer wenches this season, and were trying to hold back screeches as they whipped each other with their rags. An older woman gave them A Look™, and they held the rags behind their backs, flicking quickly when they thought no one was looking. Leaning against a fence nearby, he also spotted two of the pirates, Hongjoong and Lisa. The latter was using one of her stage daggers to clean under her nails with a look of practiced disinterest. Hongjoong, on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of his feet. His bright red hair bounced along with him, matching the red sash slung low on his hips. Yunho could see at least one new piercing in his ear, flashing in the bright sunlight. He smiled to himself. This year he wouldn’t be stuck in the kitchen. He could actually see the shows.

The cannon fired just as another man approached the pirate pair, dragging Yunho’s attention away before he got a good look. It was showtime. He joined in with the crowd cheering around him, whooping and hollering as the first patrons began to file in. He recognized a few of them, too, but not by name. The actors began to filter to their places, most lining the lane, but some wandering to take part in the opening ceremony. Yunho decided to join them, standing in the shade to the side of the main stage. He found himself standing beside a quartet of singers in face paint nearly the same shade as his hair. They weren’t here last year, but he guessed from the list of acts that they were “Mamamermaids – The Sultry Sirens”.

One of them, curvy with a heart-shaped face, looked him up and down and winked. “Remind me to try your pickle later.”

Yunho winked back, grinning. “Make sure you can handle it.” This was the bawdy play that he had missed. Everything at faire was inappropriately colored, and Yunho lived for it.

The tallest of the sirens rolled her eyes. “Hyejin, you don’t like pickles of _any_ kind.”

Hyejin pouted. “Byullie, it’s Hwasa! And stop spoiling my fun.” She uncrossed her arms to poke at the other girl’s side.

Yunho laughed. “That’s okay. More for me,” he replied with a wink. Both girls giggled along with him.

The opening ceremony was both entertaining and informational for the spectators, as it included an introduction to the many wondrous things to see and do around the faire. Although none of the roaming vendors were mentioned in the food segment, being next to a performer had its perks. When the queen asked the sirens for a brief demonstration of their talents, another of the girls (Solar, he later learned) took a stand on top of his cart. He didn’t mean to, but when she began to sing, he was so drawn in that he knelt down and rested his chin on the handle of his cart, the vision of a sailor being lured by an actual siren. She leaned down and booped him on the nose as her verse finished. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheers, and only then did Yunho realize what had happened. He stood up and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. Grinning, he took a sweeping bow. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

Mamamermaids was proving to be quite the popular show. Yunho made sure to park his cart near their stage before at least two of their shows each day for the first weekend, arriving about ten minutes early to catch passersby and audience members coming early for the best seats.

“A pickle a day keeps the sirens at bay!”

“Fresh from the sea, better tasting than an actual sea cucumber!”

Or his favorite, a sudden loud, “PICKLES!” He liked to watch people jump.

He often worked with a heart-shaped pretzel vendor named San. He liked San. San had a great sense of humor, and the two would often compete to see who would sell the most before a show. Their boss loved it, as they were two of the highest sellers the first weekend.

Yunho was wheeling his cart up the stone path to the main kitchen that first Sunday when he saw San with another empty pretzel pole. “Damn, dude. Sold out again?”

“Hehe.” San smirked. “Joust, man, what can I say? Big crowd loves their beer sponges.” Joust, of course. Yuto, the other pickle vendor, had won the game of rock-paper-scissors to hit up the Field of Honour that day. He had done pretty well at the washer wenches show, featuring Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and the new girl, Tyuzu. She was tall and not as loud as the other two, but fit in well with their antics.

“Anyways, did you hear about the big party tonight?”

“Yeah, I skipped last year.” Yunho admitted. “I didn’t know anyone, it was so awkward.”

San pouted cutely, hitting Yunho in the shoulder. “That’s me this year! Let’s go!”

Yunho sighed before agreeing. He _did_ know a lot more of the cast and crew this season, and it wouldn’t hurt to get to know them a little better outside of character. Besides, they only held the parties like this on first weekend and closing weekend, so it’s not like he had many chances.

San squealed. “Starts in an hour! Better get ready! Bet you don’t have anything nice on you!”


	2. Gag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*  
> Please heed the rating. This is not good. Why are you reading this? Don't say I didn't warn you...
> 
> Anyways, if you're still here, pickles.

San was correct. Yunho had worn sweats into work, and changed in the costume house. Fortunately, he only lived 15 minutes away, and he usually made the drive in ten. He quickly showered the dust and dirt off, then changed into a loose off-white knit top and gray pants. Snatching up his wallet and his money from the weekend, he headed back out. He really wasn’t planning on ending the night sober.

The owner of the faire offered the cast and crew the faire grounds for these parties, and alcohol at half-price, as long as they came back during the week to clean up. It was an awesome deal, and Yunho wasn’t going to turn down that kindness this year. Last year, he hadn’t been old enough to drink, so he didn’t bother. This year, he was going to live a little.

Yunho met San by the employee entrance, a smaller gate hidden in the woods. Yunho introduced San to another vendor, Taeyong, on the way to the main stage. Taeyong had kept a low profile this weekend, no incidents yet. He was infamous among the crew, as well as regular patrons, as he had made more than one guest faint last season by asking them, no, purring at them, to taste his sweet nuts. His sales of cinnamon roasted almonds were sky-high, though.

They murmured concerns about being early on their walk, but as they broke through the clearing, they realized they shouldn’t have worried at all. The party was already in full swing. Taeyong broke away from the pair to go to his boyfriend’s side. Ten was standing with Lisa and one of the older members of the cast, Nichkhun, probably talking about Thai things or something.

Yunho began cutting through the crowd to the pub, vaguely aware that San was clinging to his shirt. He decided to let the boy be clingy. After all, it was his first year. After getting their drinks (yay cheap beer!), Yunho managed to drag San away from his fascinating conversation with the pub maid. (“Wow, Sana? I’m San! That’s like me, but with one extra letter!”)

“Dude,” he asked. “Did you take something?”

San tilted his head at him like a dog. “No.” His eyes got wide. “Should I have?”

Yunho sighed. “Just drink.”

Yunho was pleasantly in his cups when he ran into the pirates. Hongjoong was still in costume… No? Those were his normal clothes. A long brown coat over a flowing black shirt and black leather pants. He topped it off with leather boots with too many buckles. Lisa had loose track pants, a sports bra, dangly gold hoop earrings, and a bandana tied in her hair. Their third member, he was the one who caught Yunho’s attention the most. He was dressed the most inconspicuously, ripped black jeans, a tight striped shirt, and a mess of bracelets on both wrists, but he stood out. Maybe it was his height. Yunho didn’t often see someone that tall, unless he was looking in a mirror.

“It’s Pickles!” Lisa giggled when she saw Yunho.

“Oh please god don’t let that name stick.” He begged quietly.

“Too late.” Hongjoong shook his head. “She loves it.”

“Great.” Yunho downed the rest of his beer. He needed to be more drunk for this.

“So, anyways, I said to Ten, next time he wants to choke on something, just find Tae!”

Yunho almost choked himself, but managed to swallow the sip of mead he had just taken. It wasn’t his first choice of drinks, but when a bottle had presented at the table, of course he was going to enjoy it. It was sweet and thick, tasting like cranberries and honey. He could get drunk off this and not even notice. Or, drunker, as the case may be.

“Yun!” San attached himself to Yunho’s neck. “He could choke on a pickle!”

Yunho’s ears got hot, and he knew they were bright red. “Not now, Sannie.” He said between his teeth.

“Like that bit you do.”

“I don’t do a _bit_.” He gritted his teeth tighter.

“No, I guess it’s more of a… gag!” San cracked up at his own joke, and Yunho could take no more.

Yunho headed to the one food window that was open. He sighed, closing his eyes. “I just need a bunch of pickles. Please don’t ask any questions.” He paid for his wares and headed back to the group with his bowl full of thick, juicy ex-cucumbers.

San was now sitting next to Lisa, and the two were giggling like schoolchildren. Taeyong and Ten had joined as well. Great. Like this wasn’t embarrassing enough already. At least it was just the five of them. No, wait. Six. He looked up and locked eyes with the third member of the pirate crew. He had been quiet this whole time, and Yunho wasn’t sure what he thought of the whole thing.

Hongjoong coughed. “Well, let’s see it.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Yunho replied with a hint of regret. He fished a single pickle out of the bowl and held it up above his face. He waited until all eyes were on him before tilting his head up and licking a drop of brine off the tip. At Lisa’s gasp, he opened his mouth and took the tip in, hollowing his cheeks as he gently sucked the juice from the outside. After a moment, he began to push with his hand, slowly inching the pickle farther into his mouth. He closed his eyes as it hit the back of his throat, taking a breath to relax. He continued to push. San was cheering now, Ten was laughing. One last push, and his finger hit his lips. He looked out at his audience, winked, and then _CRUNCH!_ Yunho bit off the end of the pickle, spraying juice out of his mouth.

Before he started to laugh at the looks of horror on several faces, he pulled the pickle back out of his throat. He waved the pickle in a mock bow as Lisa and San began to clap. Apparently, the sirens had also seen the show, because they were standing nearby, applauding approvingly. Taking another bite of the pickle, he raised it in salute to them.

“Jesus FUCK.” Hongjoong declared. “I’m not sure if I should be terrified or aroused, but at the moment I am both. Very much both.” Lisa looked over at him in disgust. San burst out laughing, slapping at his knees. Hongjoong just shrugged and handed over the rest of the bottle of mead as payment for services rendered.

Yunho turned his attention to the silent member of their group, the new pirate. Instantly, he wished he hadn’t. He was staring straight at Yunho, jaw tense, eyes fiery. If deep-throating a pickle hadn’t started to get Yunho in the mood for something, that look would have. Yunho raised the bottle to his lips and chugged the sweet nectar. Probably a bad idea, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment.

After several more rounds provided by Solar, Yunho was far beyond buzzed. He swayed as he braced himself against San. “Imma go use th’ privy.”

“Bruh.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Real talk. We’re not in costume.”

“F’r sooth, m’lord. ‘Tis all in good fun.” He clumsily tapped a finger against his nose as he made his way to the bathroom.

He was brought up short as he exited the building by the fact that he wasn’t alone. The lanky pirate must have followed him, because he was leaning up against a tree, showing no interest in using the facility.

“H’llo.” Yunho slurred. He stumbled slightly, but he blamed that more on the rocks beneath his feet than on being drunk, although he definitely was.

“Mingi. ‘m Mingi.” The tall pirate raked a hand through his hair. “You’re Yunho, y’sell pickles, and y’make me want t’do crazy things.”

“I like crazy.” Yunho took a step towards the other, noticing how he was breathing slightly unevenly, how his eyes glinted just a little in the dim light of the faireground. Yunho licked his lips, and even as drunk as he was, he caught how Mingi’s eyes darted to his lips. He took another step, and Mingi matched it, the flush on his ears spread to his cheeks. One more step, and Yunho reached out to grab Mingi’s shirt. He fisted his hands in the striped fabric, pulling the near-stranger against him. One of Mingi’s hands rose to the back of Yunho’s head, and the blue-haired boy leaned his head into it. Rolling his head forward, Yunho connected their mouths, lips crashing into soft lips, his hands gripping tighter as he gave himself over to the feeling.

Mingi threaded his fingers through Yunho’s hair, giving a gentle tug. Yunho moaned softly, and Mingi used that moment to swipe his tongue into the other’s mouth. He reciprocated in kind, and the two quickly started a duel with their tongues, neither giving in or giving up, both attempting to plunder the other’s mouth for hidden treasure. Yunho let go of Mingi’s collar and let his hands fall, only to place them roughly on his hip bones. Digging the tips of his fingers into the flesh there, he broke free of the kiss and began to trail kisses down Mingi’s jaw and neck. Mingi moaned right next to Yunho’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“Ugh, really?” A voice broke them apart. “By the bathrooms? Do you know how unsanitary that is?” One of the Queen’s attendants shook his head at them. Yunho was pretty sure he would have remembered his name sober, but all he knew now was that it started with an ‘S’. He was most displeased about their moment being broken up, but had to admit, it was a little much considering they had just met.

Mingi grinned at him as Swhat’s-his-name walked away. “We should do that again. Maybe even sober.” Yunho found that he couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING WARNED YOU!
> 
> Yell at me in the comments  
> or follow me on


	3. Whipped

Yunho couldn’t focus on his day job all week. All he wanted to do was get back to the faire. Of course, that was nothing new. He always got antsy near faire season. He felt bad that with classes at the university and work, he wasn’t able to get back to help with the party clean-up, but San and Taeyong told him it was fine, they would cover for him.

Friday night, Yunho spent some time studying the schedule of shows. He needed to figure out where he should be at any given time to both maximize sales and enjoyment of the faire. It was Ale Fest weekend, so there would be lots of drunk people. Drunk people love puns. Yunho loved puns. It was a perfect match. He plotted out a perfect route that would keep him close to the pubs, yet would also allow him to watch the shows. He had to find a way to be at the joust at least once. Finally satisfied, he leaned back in his chair.

It wasn’t until final Pub Sing on Sunday that he realized that he hadn’t made a spot to see the Pirate’s show…

* * *

The next week was even harder, as it was every year. Each week into the faire, he fell further into character, and farther from the real world. There was truly no greater feeling than becoming someone else. Except sex, maybe, and that had been severely lacking of late. Yunho knew he could easily find a hookup at the festival, but that really wasn’t his thing, well, at least not sober.

He flushed, thinking about how stupid he had been at that party. He barely knew the pirate’s name before sticking his tongue down his throat. He groaned. Now was not the time to be getting turned on, just at the thought of Mingi. He willed his dick to settle down. This weekend was going to _suck._

Pirate’s Weekend. Take a shot for every bad Jack Sparrow costume you see. You’ll be smashed by noon. Drink every time someone in a bandana says “Yarrr” at you. Get ready for alcohol poisoning. Don’t get him wrong, Yunho loved Pirate’s Weekend, but it was A Lot to handle. And it meant that the best place to sell would be near the Merry Marauders, Hongjoong’s show. And that meant being near Mingi again. Yunho caught himself twitching in his shorts. And that meant Trouble.

Jihyo had outdone herself with today’s outfit. A long hunter green vest over a billowing white shirt and loose black breeches that pulled tight around the calves made Yunho feel almost like a privateer himself. He secured a fake parrot to his cart, just for giggles. He was going to make the most of this. Yuto had even bartered with him. He voluntarily gave up the Marauders’ shows (both of them!) in exchange for the pub crawl that was happening again, and full rights to the mud pit. Yunho gladly agreed. He wasn’t about to get dragged in again.

He parked outside of the first Marauders show of the day. It was only a little after 12:30, and he was already over it. Hongjoong was setting up on stage. Looks like they had added whips to last year’s repertoire of knife throwing and sword fighting. He wondered who had learned. Lisa would be terrifying with a whip, he had to admit. San showed up as the first audience members started to trickle in.

“Twisted bread for twisted people!” He yelled.

“Salty, juicy, taste the king’s pickle!” Yunho countered. The crowd chuckled, a few wallets opening.

“Mine’s longer!” San winked.

“It’s all about the girth, ladies, am I right?” Yunho played to the audience.

From on stage, Lisa cracked a whip. “That man is not wrong!”

Yunho caught a quick glimpse of Mingi behind the curtain to the back of the stage, and gulped. He quickly turned away. It was too soon for him to turn into a gay mess. The show hadn’t even started.

* * *

Yunho regretted it when it did start. Hongjoong may play the captain of the crew, but Mingi looked like a _king._ Even without Joong’s heavy brocade jacket and tricorn hat, Mingi’s presence was commanding. He wore breeches that were perhaps a smidge tighter in the calves than necessary, and a black blousy shirt with the collar open to his sternum, the ties hanging loose. Three belts held a multitude of weaponry, including daggers, a sword, and to Yunho’s dismay, a coiled bullwhip. He was not going to survive this.

The show flowed beautifully, and Yunho barely noticed that it was time for the whip section until the first crack. Mingi seemed so comfortable on stage, his tall frame moving gracefully back and forth as he broke dry spaghetti from Lisa’s hands and whipped the feathers out of Hongjoong’s hat.

With a goofy grin, he paused, asking the audience, “What be a pirate’s fav’rite letter?”

A resounding chorus of “Arrrrrrr!” came from the crowd.

Mingi held his whip-hand out at them. “Ah! Ye’d think it be ‘R’, but me true love be the ‘C’…” He held the last letter as the crowd groaned. Yunho doubled over in laughter. That was one of the better ones that he had heard in a long time.

He stopped laughing quickly when Mingi called out, “Pickles! Bring yerself up here.”

Yunho slowly wheeled his cart down the aisle and up the stage. He was so close to blurting out that he did not consent, but he knew he had to fight down his fears.

He should have run.

Moments later, he found himself bent forward with a pickle in his mouth, Mingi cracking his whip a body’s length away. Yunho clasped his hands tightly behind his back as the whip cracked once, twice, three times, each closer to his face. On the fourth crack, Mingi made contact with the pickle, cleanly cutting it in half, spraying the stage, and Yunho’s face, with juice. Yunho righted himself quickly, thanking any deity that would listen for Mingi’s good aim.

After being directed to take a bow, Yunho wheeled himself back to the edge of the crowd. Now that the shock had worn off, he was more thankful for loose breeches than anything else. The show had affected him in an unusual way, and he was not sure how to feel. He didn’t get a chance to process it, though, because his sales skyrocketed as the crowd left. Apparently, his sexual humiliation was great for business.

* * *

Yunho spent the rest of the day cursing his traitorous body as every whip crack that he heard sent shivers of exhilaration up his spine. He was so on edge that he felt like the slightest touch would make him explode. Damn that stupid Mingi. If he could only get his hands on him… Nope, he was not going there right now!

He tried to ignore him. He really did. Yunho did his best to keep his eyes on the Queen during the final Pub Sing, but Mingi’s deep voice cut through the sounds of all the other singers. He only looked over once, but that was all it took. Their eyes locked, and Yunho knew he was done for. Those dark eyes knew, he was sure of it. They knew every perverted thought that he had been having all day. Mingi smirked, and Yunho’s knees wavered. He quickly turned his attention back to the royal party. Ailee, or Her Majesty, as she liked to be called, was flanked by her ladies-in-waiting on one side, and a few noblemen on the other. Seonghwa! That was his name. Yunho flushed as he remembered his drunken escapade at the party, and where it may have gone if Seonghwa hadn’t interrupted. His life was a spiraling mess, and he could place the blame firmly on one set of broad shoulders.

It was those shoulders that stood in his path as Yunho went to leave the faire. He looked different somehow, and Yunho quickly realized it was because he had changed. He was still dressed in all black, but now was just wearing a tank top and a pair of joggers. His hair was halfway between wet and damp, small drops still making their way down his nape. Yunho gulped. He hoped it wasn’t visible, but he was sure that he wasn’t that lucky.

“Let’s talk.” Mingi said softly.

Yunho nodded slowly. What else could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me in the comments!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/minnisoldenough)


	4. Campsite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to break out the hot sauce, things are getting SPICEH!
> 
> Please note the rating change...

Mingi led him wordlessly to the campground just off-site. Most of the actors from out of the area stayed here for the season, but it was still fairly deserted. This was a popular time for the actors to run into town and grab some food, or do anything to remind themselves that they lived in the 21st century. Yunho trailed after the dark-haired pirate past campsite after campsite. He slung his bag higher over his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He was just beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good plan, following a near-stranger into a nearly deserted campsite in the woods, when Mingi came to an abrupt halt.

Gesturing to the small RV in front of them, Mingi drawled, “Home sweet home.” He opened the door. “Come on in.” Yunho took a deep breath and followed him up the few steps.

The RV was cozy inside. It was well lived in, with faded seat cushions and some peeling on the fake wooden paneling. Yunho could see pieces of costumes scattered everywhere, a sash over the back of a chair, Hongjoong’s coat draped on the seat up front. It was clean, though, there was no trash or clutter anywhere, which was surprising for a group of three 20-somethings.

Mingi pulled two bottles of water out of a hidden mini-fridge and tossed one to Yunho. Yunho thanked his parents’ insistence on him playing baseball that he had the reflexes to catch it. He was pretty sure he would shrivel up and die if he made a fool of himself in front of Mingi. He forced himself to take a slow sip, but he didn’t miss the way Mingi’s eyes followed his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Mingi coughed. “I just wanted to apologize.” He tore his gaze away from Yunho’s throat, looking out the window instead. “I know you’ve been avoiding me.” Yunho furrowed his brow in confusion. “I acted like a jerk, and I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you. I was so caught up in the moment, and I was drunk, but that’s not an excuse.” Mingi forced both hands through his hair, and Yunho couldn’t help but watch his every movement. “I’m just really dumb sometimes.”

Yunho chuckled. “A little bit.” He leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on his knees. “You really thought I was avoiding you?”

Mingi chewed on his bottom lip. “I guess?” Letting the reddened flesh roll out from between his teeth, he slowly looked at Yunho. “But that wouldn’t explain today, would it?”

Yunho swallowed harder than he would have liked. He wasn’t ready for this topic. He had finally gotten his body to calm down, and here was the reason for his distress, trying to stir things up again. “I was busy.”

Mingi leaned back, his tank top stretching across his chest. “Too busy for me?”

Yunho cleared his throat. “So, umm, where are the others?” What he needed was a subject change.

Mingi smirked. “Oh, they’re out trying to get hungover. I don’t expect them back for a long time.” He pursed his lips. “Why, disappointed?”

Yunho shook his head quickly, then internally cursed himself. Way to not look eager. “Just wondering, that’s all.”

Mingi scooted forward in his seat, locking eyes with Yunho. “I was hoping this would give us a chance to do things the right way.” He extended his hand towards Yunho, long fingers wiggling teasingly. “Hi, I’m Mingi. I couldn’t help but notice you, and I’d really like to get to know you better. What do you say?”

Yunho grinned slowly. “I think I’d like that.”

* * *

Yunho moaned as those long fingers tugged on his hair. Mingi took that opportunity to gently bite down on his lower lip, pulling ever so slightly. Yunho dug his fingers into the other’s shoulders, leaning his head back against the wall of the RV. He gasped as a hand brushed his side, underneath his tee shirt. Flames licked his skin wherever Mingi made contact. Mingi wrapped his arm around the small of Yunho’s back and pulled him flush against his body. Yunho could tell, even with his rising body temperature, that his ears were burning red. This was not exactly what he had in mind when he came out here, but he supposed he wasn’t complaining.

Yunho gasped, all thoughts driven from his mind when Mingi maneuvered a thigh in between his legs. Subconsciously, he leaned into it, looking for that friction. Mingi murmured a small sound of approval when Yunho’s length came in contact with his thigh, pressing more firmly into him. He fisted his fingers in baby blue hair, tugging Yunho’s head to the side to give him better access. Yunho gasped at every tiny bite, sighing when Mingi’s tongue came out after each one to soothe the sting. Mingi nipped and licked all the way from his collarbone to just below his ear. In a low rumble, he asked, “Is that what you like?”

Yunho nodded, hair pulling with each movement. “More.” He gasped. Dragging his hands down from Mingi’s shoulders, he settled them at his hips, lightly toying at the hem of his tank top.

Mingi grinned. “You can touch.”

Yunho burrowed his hands under the fabric, reveling in the feel of soft skin over firm, lightly toned muscle. Yunho spanned his hands around his narrow waist, feeling the jut of his hipbones before traveling higher to his ribcage. Mingi’s breath stuttered as Yunho traced the lines of his ribs, just palpable under his flesh. He pressed in harder and deepened the kiss, swallowing Yunho’s moans.

“You sure you want more?” Mingi asked between kisses. Yunho nodded. “Use your words.”

“I’m so sure.” Yunho’s hands had made it up to Mingi’s chest, brushing teasingly over the rapidly tightening buds. Mingi grabbed his hips and steered him towards the large bed at the end of the RV. Yunho refused to let go, drawing Mingi into another deep kiss as they walked. The back of his knees bumped against the bed, and Mingi pushed him down. Yunho fell with a flop and a gasp.

Mingi stood above him, his arms crossed loosely, hands at the hem of his tank. “You just say the word, and I’ll stop.” Yunho nodded, propping himself up on his elbows. In one swift motion, Mingi raised his shirt up and over his head, exposing his torso to Yunho. Before he could do anything, Yunho was upright, mouthing at his chest and neck.

Mingi laughed, pushing him back down. “Take it easy, baby boy. Let Mingi take care of you.” Yunho settle back on the bed, eyes raking over the figure in front of him. They settled finally on his hipbone, where a splash of black stood out against his golden skin.

“You have a tattoo?!” Yunho exclaimed. “That’s so fucking sexy.”

Mingi laughed, a rich, deep sound. Yunho’s cheeks flamed bright, and he looked away. “No, don’t stop looking, I like it when you call me sexy.”

Yunho flopped back on the bed with a groan, only to gasp seconds later when a hand splayed itself across his stomach. Pushing his shirt up, Mingi leaned in to pepper kisses over his abdomen, nipping at his right hip, exactly where Mingi was inked. “You could get one too, but you’re sexy enough.”

Yunho flung an arm across his face as he felt Mingi’s fingers underneath the band of his sweatpants. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” The dark-haired boy cooed.

Yunho shook his head. “Don’t stop now.”

Thin fingers raked his upper thighs as his sweats were pulled down, boxers along with them. Mingi hummed as Yunho’s dick sprung loose, already hard and wet at the tip. Yunho bit his lip as the air hit his exposed skin. His eyes were screwed shut, but he could feel the ghosting of Mingi’s fingers over this flesh, and he swore he could feel warm breath hitting his aching cock.

Mingi danced his fingers up Yunho’s length before pressing a thumb into his slit, spreading precome generously over his head. He followed quickly with his tongue, mimicking the same path before taking Yunho’s head into his mouth and sucking lightly, bobbing up and down, each time sinking slightly farther, earning guttural moans from the boy on the bed. Unlike Yunho, Mingi had a gag reflex, and soon Yunho’s dick was hitting the back of his throat, causing the muscles there to spasm. Yunho groaned, his hands flying to Mingi’s hair.

Mingi raised one arm, grabbing Yunho’s hand and holding it against his stomach. He hummed a warning against his dick, causing Yunho to twitch in his mouth. With his free hand, Mingi stroked the length that he was unable to fit in his mouth, moving his hand and mouth in the same rhythm to drive Yunho to the edge. He could taste the precome, feel the tightness in his balls, and Mingi slowed his pace, popping off the other’s cock.

“Do you want to come?” He asked, languidly stroking. Yunho whined. “Then ask your captain for permission. No, ask your pirate king.”

Yunho cried out as Mingi gave him a squeeze. “Please! Please, my king, I need to come!”

Mingi tapped his dick against his lips. “You’re so pretty when you beg.” He swallowed as far as he could and sucked hard, twisting as he came back up, his tongue pressed to the sensitive underside. Yunho’s back arched as he spilled into Mingi’s mouth. His hands gripped and clawed at the sheets as Mingi swallowed around him. With one final lick, Mingi declared a job well done.

Yunho lay prone on the bed, limp dick still out, heavy breaths still coming at an even pace when Mingi got up to grab his water bottle. “That was… Yeah.”

Mingi chuckled. “Sure was.” He laid Yunho’s half-empty bottle next to him as he chugged the rest of his. “Don’t ever say I never gave you anything.” He winked at the boy still in the bed.

Yunho struggled to pull himself into a seated position. “I hate owing people. Let me return the favor.” He licked his lips, eyes flickering down to Mingi’s joggers.

“Not today, hot stuff. Let me take a rain check.” Mingi ruffled his hair. “Today was about getting to know _you._ ”

Yunho leaned back again. A rain check, hmm? That he could deal with. He grinned contentedly, leaning back on his arms once more, and let his head fall back. “Anything else you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's a thing that happened...
> 
> Please scream at me in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minnisoldenough).  
> Feel free to tell me how much I suck.


	5. Fantasy

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Monday through Friday, Yunho tried his best to be a normal university student, he tried so hard to live in the present. But all he wanted to do was get back to the faire. Maybe the only normal thing about him was the fact that he was living for the weekend. He had been called up on stage for the Marauders’ final show each day. The Pickle Whip was a smash hit. Who knew?

Yunho tried to avoid catching the eyes of Hongjoong and Lisa, but judging by the looks he had been receiving, they knew something was afoot. He guessed it wasn’t a hard thing to figure out, by the fourth time Mingi pulled him into the orchard just outside the walls of the faire for some physical contact. As Mingi mouthed at Yunho’s collarbones, the blue-haired boy wondered how many people had noticed. Mingi’s mouth traveled higher, nipping harshly. “Ah! No visible marks!” Yunho had set that one rule, because he was not ready to field questions about what, or who, he was doing in his spare time. Mingi grunted and shoved the collar of his shirt aside to suck a bruise onto the hollow of his shoulder.

* * *

Yunho’s favorite themed weekend was finally here. Fantasy weekend, where all kinds of mythical beings roamed free. He was not ashamed in the least to participate. Jihyo had found him a shimmery, gauzy aqua and white costume for the weekend, and her girlfriend Momo had volunteered to do some makeup. Yunho stepped up to the plate, and came down looking positively ethereal – glowing with highlighter and glitter, tones the exact color of his hair blending into his skin. He barely recognized himself as he adjusted his custom fairy wings in the mirror.

The pirates weren’t at the opening ceremony, and Yunho was kept too busy to see them until the midday parade. He saw Mingi first, the dark haired boy wearing a squid hat, waving the tentacles at faire-goers. He came up short when he saw Yunho, eyes wide. _Good,_ Yunho thought. That was exactly the reaction he wanted. Well, if he was being truly honest with himself, he would have liked a more private reveal, with a bit more of a physical reaction, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Mingi blinked once, slowly, with purpose, before flicking his eyes over to the direction of the orchard. Yunho understood. The pirates didn’t have anywhere to be for over an hour after the parade, and Yunho could afford to take a quick break. Yuto wouldn’t mind picking up the slack. He slowly began to make his way to the gate to the access road leading to the orchard. He continued to sell as he went, both to avoid suspicion and to actually, y’know, do his job.

Mingi met him about ten minutes later, pulling him into a crushing kiss. There was nothing sweet about this, it was fierce and possessive, all tongue and teeth. Yunho curled his fingers in Mingi’s dark hair, savoring the press of their bodies. He could feel the other’s warmth through the thin layers of his top, and felt the firm outline growing against his leg, even beneath Mingi’s multiple belts and sashes. He was glad that the squid hat had been ditched along the way.

Mingi broke the kiss abruptly. “I’m cashing in my rain check.” Yunho nodded eagerly. He sank to his knees in front of Mingi, the grass soft on his shins. As he looked up, he licked his lips, causing Mingi to throw his head back and groan. “You’re gonna kill me, you damn tease.” He growled.

Yunho grinned. He pushed the navy sash on Mingi’s waist up, exposing the trio of belts crisscrossing his hips. He contemplated undoing them slowly, but as his eyes swept to the weaponry dangling from each side, he got the wicked idea to leave them on. He looped a finger underneath the lowest hanging belt, rubbing his knuckle back and forth. Mingi inhaled sharply, and Yunho reveled in his brief moment of power. He tugged gently, forwards, to the side, then back, aligning Mingi’s back with one of the apple trees. He then found the ties on the front of Mingi’s breeches and freed the knot at the waist.

Mingi’s hand gripped his shoulder as he worked his breeches just below the swell of his hips. His dick was straining to be freed, and Yunho quickly obliged, giving a small gasp as it emerged. It was bigger than he expected, longer, though no thicker than his own. He wondered if he would be able to take it all in his mouth.

Mingi inhaled sharply as Yunho raised one large hand to stroke along his length, His fingertips lightly danced up and down the shaft, learning every vein and curve. He ran his thumb underneath the head gently before wrapping his fingers around its girth and swiping his thumb across the head. A drop of precum smeared in its wake, and Mingi moaned as Yunho dipped his head to lap at it with the very tip of his tongue. He grinned, tongue between his teeth and coyly glanced up at Mingi. He was staring down at him, eyes dark and heated. Yunho felt powerful in that moment. He took his time taking Mingi’s cock into his mouth, playing at the underside with his tongue as the first few inches entered his mouth. As he sunk deeper, he closed his eyes, bobbing slightly, but each time taking more and more of Mingi. Before long, the head was pressing for entrance at the back of his throat. Yunho relaxed his jaw and sunk farther, relentless until his nose was touching the flesh next to the inked compass rose on the inside of Mingi’s hip. He feathered his thumb over the linework, suckling as he pulled back somewhat.

Mingi’s hand fisted in Yunho’s hair, causing him to moan around the cock in his throat. “Fuck!” Mingi croaked, pushing Yunho’s head back down without thinking. Both of the kneeling boy’s hands shot to Mingi’s hips, blunt nails digging into the skin. His forehead rubbed against the belts Mingi still wore. Yunho began to sink up and down faster, unable to take the entire thing at such a rapid pace, so he used his hand to cover the remaining length. Ringing his fingers at the base, he used his spit running down from his mouth as lube and set a steady, brutal pace.

Mingi now had one hand in his own hair, and one in Yunho’s, and he was chanting his name. Yunho could feel his hips begin to stutter, felt as Mingi’s balls began to go tight in his hand. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Yunho only nodded, staring up at him, mouth still full of dick. “You gonna swallow it, baby?” Another nod. Mingi crooned, “Such a good boy,” as his hips gave one final thrust and Yunho milked him dry.

Yunho attempted to make himself look presentable. His wings were askew, his hair was a mess, he had grass stains on his knees. His face was flushed and his mouth was red and swollen. He looked like he had just done the dirty in the woods. He ran his fingers through his hair as best he could while Mingi tried to straighten his iridescent wings before declaring them bent beyond repair. There was no hiding it now.

As they made their way back to the main faire, they nodded to another pair headed through the gates. Ten winked at them and made a shushing motion, which Mingi repaid in kind. Taeyong dragged his hand down his face before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “Tennie, we don’t have all day. Your aerial silks show starts in a half hour.”

Ten grinned as he faced the taller pair one last time. “Gotta get warmed up, if you know what I mean.”

“They don’t need to know!” Taeyong scolded. Ten laughed as he followed behind.

Mingi leaned in close to murmur in Yunho’s ear. “Silks could be fun.” Yunho shoved him in the shoulder and took off with his cart, purposefully ignoring the laughter that danced up his spine.

And if the blindfold that he was presented with the next day during the Pickle Whip trick gave him an inappropriate boner, that was purely his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I exist off of your comments. Please, I'm desperate for attention.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/minnisoldenough)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/minntee)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out my other works, leave kudos and a comment, or harass me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minnisoldenough) to make me write faster!
> 
> I promise all of those actually work!
> 
> If you like what you read, please consider my [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/minntee)


End file.
